Recently additive manufacturing (AM), also known as 3D printing, has been developed to allow for synthesizing three-dimensional objects. The general term 3D printing has thus been used to refer to AM. 3D printers have been developed that print objects via AM by sequentially depositing one or more materials.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.